duncton_woodfandomcom-20200215-history
Duncton Wood: Chapter Notes
Here you will find summaries of each chapter, pieced together carefully. Please do update as this will be heavily used as a reference for the Wiki. Part One: Duncton Wood Chapter 1 Characters -- S: Bracken, Rebecca * September; Bracken's point-of-view. * Bracken is seated near the Stone. He and Rebecca meet for the first time and he helps her to find her way back to the Duncton system following the statement that she is lost. * Rebecca tries to tell him her name but is too late as Bracken already left her. Chapter 2 Characters -- S: Bracken, Rebecca, Burrhead, Hulver, Rune, Mekkins, Dogwood, Bindle, Mandrake * Following after Rebecca's return to the system, William begins to describe Duncton, the land that surrounds it, the Ancient System, the Westsiders, the Eastsiders, the marsh and the Marsh End (as well as the Marshenders), the center of Duncton: Barrow Vale, the Stone... etc. * He also writes about the Scribemoles, the Holy Burrows of Uffington, and also about the few elders: Hulver, Burrhead (Bracken's father), Rune, Mekkins, Dogwood, Bindle and lastly, Mandrake. Chapter 3 Characters -- S: Mandrake, Rebecca, Bracken, Hulver, Burrhead, Rune, Bindle, Dogwood * May to June; one year before, Mandrake's story begins here and how he arrived from the Westside during mating season, attacking any mole who dare oppose him. * He kills a previous unknown elder and immediately takes his place from him. * He began to protest and agree that the Midsummer journey to the Stone was a waste of time, however Hulver disagrees, stating traditions couldn't be broken. * Mandrake decides that any mole who makes the trek would be killed - though he continues to let Hulver go, alone. Hulver begins to pray to send a scribe, to fight the evil of Mandrake and Rune. * Mandrake becomes the lead mole of the System by the time Bracken is born the following Spring. Chapter 4 Characters: Mandrake, Dogwood, Rune, Mekkins, Sarah, Rebecca, Boswell * January; * February; * March; * April Chapter 5 Characters: Bracken, Burrhead, Aspen, Rune, Mekkins, Root, Wheatear, Mandrake, Rebecca, Sarah, Rune, Bindle, Dogwood, Hulver * William writes about Bracken's story, namely his birthplace, how the Westsiders were considered strong, his mother Aspen, his father Burrhead, his sister Wheatear and his brother Root. * Fact - Burrhead has fought for Aspen after the February elder meeting. * He writes about Bracken's growing fascination with the Ancient System and the Stone. * As May advanced, Bracken begins to explore the Barrow Vale and then journeys to the Eastside * Fact - When Mandrake first came to Duncton, he killed twelve adult moles before he had even entered the tunnel. * As he explores a female explains to him about Rebecca and how she is almost old enough to leave her home burrow. As well that Sarah might have another litter that Summer. * He learns about moles: Rune (cunning as a stoat), Bindle (sulking over on the Eastside now), and Dogwood and Mekkins, he also learnt about Dogwood, Hulver... etc. Chapter 6 Characters -- S: Bracken, Root, Wheatear, Burrhead, Aspen, Hulver, Rebecca, Groundsel the Owlkiller, Rune, Mandrake -- M: Rebecca the Healer * May moved into June; Bracken, Root and Wheatear had grown; Bracken's siblings were nearly adult in size and as Horwood explains, they began to ignore Bracken, attack him, or push him out of the way. Burrhead and Aspen claimed that Bracken wouldn't have a chance against competing. * Bracken was spending more time away from the burrow, thinking about a new home. Being unable to compete with Root was plain to see, so the Westside was not an option, as too wasn't the Eastside. So he made way for the slopes, where he met Hulver for the first time in an old tunnel. * They shared worms, and Hulver spoke a grace. Hulver points out that Burrhead was Bracken's father and too that he wasn't pleased with his progress - "You're not nasty enough!" - They continue to talk; and Hulver asks why Bracken came to the slopes, to which he responded that he was interested in the system, liked exploring and soon, told Hulver everything. The two became good friends and Hulver let's Bracken use the old tunnel. * Hulver soon talks about the Ancient System, of Uffington, of the White Moles, and of course, the scribemoles of Uffington. He tells Bracken too that it would soon be time for the June elder meeting, and to take care, for danger was afoot. He promises to Bracken finally, to take him to the Ancient System. Then after, he leaves Bracken alone. * Before Hulver goes to the meeting, he encounters Rebecca, eager to meet him. She asks him to tell her about the old times, as only Hulver would remember. He tells her about Rebecca the Healer of the Ancient System and briefly of the older times. He continued on, describing how Mandrake had begun to 'change' the system. How he felt despair and there was nothing he could do. Hulver relates his story to Groundsel the Owlkiller, an old legend. How he climbed Duncton Hill and celebrated Midsummer, and how he was followed, likely by Rune. Lastly, he tells her about the Stone and his ritual, and how he felt Rebecca the Healer's presence in the Ancient System -- then, he mentions Bracken. How he first met him, and Rebecca asks about the Ancient System. * Finally, in his leave, he tells of Bracken, that he might need her help, and vice versa. Chapter 7 Characters -- S: Bracken, Hulver, Rune -- M: Aspen, Root, Burrhead, Merton * Bracken spends time in the old burrows on the slopes, exploring, then looking at the fields from below. * Bracken encounters Rune for the first time, which he threatens and tells Bracken to leave there and go back to the Westside. He then realises on his way back to Hulver than Rune had come to kill him. He passes through and eventually finds Hulver's burrow. * Hulver explains there is little time. Hulver explains to Bracken that they are to go up to the Stone's shadow and hide there until Midsummer Night. On the way, Bracken digs a tunnel for them both. And from then, Bracken's education with Hulver had begun: he learnt of Merton, chosen mole of Uffington; and then of the Blowing Stone. * Bracken and Hulver continue their journey to the Stone; on the way up the hill, Hulver told Bracken that the Ancient System was below them. Then they forged on, chuckling and finally made it to the Stone. Bracken tells Hulver that he can feel the pull of the Stone, and that Uffington wasn't as far as Hulver said. They then settled down and rest. Chapter 8 Characters -- S: Mandrake, Hulver, Bracken, Rune, Mekkins, Burrhead -- M: Rose the Healer, Bindle * Mandrake plots to kill Hulver if he proceeds the ritual * Meanwhile, Hulver talks to Bracken about the Duncton ritual of Midsummer Night and about the chanting songs. After a time, they ventured across the hill to the south end of the wood. They made new burrows and looked for food. * Through the stories, Bracken learned of the history of Duncton Wood; about the great elders of the past; of famous fights and worm-poor years. Of Mandrake and other tyrant moles of the past -- and of Rose the Healer. Afterward, he explained a few herbs and their uses. And as Midsummer Night grew near, Hulver talked to him about its meaning, and to recite the last part of the ritual in case he had to learn it for Bindle's knowledge. Hulver then told him the plan. * As night followed, Bracken and Hulver walked to the Stone. The plan commenced - Bracken looked about the clearing and among the shadows, was Rune. And among Rune, Dogwood, and then, Burrhead. Bracken moved across the clearing to impersonate Hulver, then back to the Stone he wove, with henchmoles on his tail. And in the moonlight stood Mandrake -- then, they were all chasing him. * Hulver begins the ritual of Midsummer. * Mandrake realised he had been fooled, and he and the rest head back to the Stone. In the time they hurried back, Hulver had almost finished the ritual -- Bindle arrives and protects Hulver. Mandrake then attacks Bindle; Rune and Burrhead charged to Hulver, killing him. Bindle, still alive, but gravely hurt. Bracken speaks to Bindle in his final moments, reciting the last part of the ritual. Mandrake, furious, runs to them and targets Bracken, who flees. Now too, Rune, Dogwood and the others sprang into chase. Then, Mandrake caught him under his talons. Finally, Bracken pulled himself to Ancient System, wounded. Chapter 9 Characters -- S: -- M: Sarah, Mandrake Chapter 10 Chapter 11 Chapter 12 Chapter 13 Chapter 14 Part Two: Rebecca Chapter 15 Characters: -- S: Boswell, Skeat -- M: Bracken, Rebecca. Chapter 16 Characters: -- S: Cairn, Rune, Rebecca, Mandrake -- M: Stonecrop Chapter 17 Characters: -- S: Bracken, Cairn -- M: Rose the Healer, Rue, Hulver, Rune, Mandrake, Stonecrop. Chapter 18 Characters: -- S: Rose the Healer, Mekkins, Rebecca, Rune, Mandrake -- M: Cairn, Bracken, Sarah, Mandrake Chapter 19 Characters: -- S: Bracken, Rue Chapter 20 Characters: -- S: Rebecca, Mekkins, Curlew, Rue -- M: Mandrake, Rune, Bracken Chapter 21 Characters: -- S: Comfrey, Rebecca, Mekkins, Curlew, Bracken, Rue, Rose the Healer -- M: Rune, Mandrake, Violet, Coltsfoot, Beech, Pipple, Bracken (The Stone Mole), Cairn, Ballagan, Vervain, Linden, Hulver Chapter 22 Characters: -- S: Bracken, Mekkins, Rebecca, Rue, Violet, Rune, -- M: Linden, Hulver, Cairn, Y Wrach, Mandrake Chapter 23 Characters: -- S: Mandrake, Comfrey, Rebecca, Beech, Coltsfoot, Pipple-- M: Sarah, Rebecca, Bracken (The Stone Mole), Gelert (Hound of Siabod), Rune, Rue, Curlew, Chapter 24 Characters: -- S''': Bracken (The Stone Mole), Mandrake, Violet, Rune, Mekkins, Comfrey, Rebecca, Curlew -- '''M: Rose the Healer, Rue Part Three: Bracken Chapter 25 Characters: -- S: Bracken, Boswell, Mullion * Bracken arrives into a burrow and meets Boswell and Mullion. * Boswell speaks of the roaring owls and how they can hypnotise you as soon as look at you. Not just that but other dangers such as carrion crows and kestrels were also present. * Bracken meets Mullion, the Pasture mole. * Bracken investigates the gradually flooding burrow. * Fact - Bracken's escape from the Ancient system was four days before. * Eventually Bracken manages to burrow through and find his way out, along with Boswell and Mullion. They couldn't celebrate long as it was night and the roaring owls were out. A tawny owl nearly kills Boswell fighting with a roaring owl. * Boswell encourages them to leave the scene. Chapter 26 Characters -- S: Bracken, Boswell, Mullion -- M: Rebecca, Hulver, Linden, Ballagan, Vervain * Boswell, Bracken and Mullion stay together near the field. Bracken digs up a new burrow of his own, as does Mullion. * Bracken tells of Duncton and its geometry, Hulver, Rebecca and lastly the Ancient System. * Fact - Boswell left a year ago from Uffington to come to Duncton. * Boswell tells of the Holy Burrows, the lack of White Moles, and of Uffington. He also speaks of the seven Books, the Stillstones and namely the seventh of the seven Books. * Fact - Skeat was a mole in the Holy Burrows. * Feburary passes to March. Boswell and Mullion discuss Bracken and then the journey to find a new place. Word spreads of a mole teaching other moles to fight in a nearby system named Nuneham. Mullion wishes to go there, along with other Pasture moles. * Bracken senses the Nuneham Stone and all begin the move there. Chapter 27 Characters -- S: Rebecca, Comfrey, Violet, Mekkins, Rose the Healer, Brome, -- M: Cairn, Stonecrop, Rune Chapter 28 Characters -- S: Bracken, Boswell, Mullion, Stonecrop, Medlar -- M: Cairn, Rebecca Chapter 29 Characters -- S: Bracken, Mullion, Stonecrop, Boswell, Medlar -- M: Hulver, Rue, Rebecca Chapter 30 Characters -- S: Rune, Brome, Rebecca, Comfrey, Burrhead -- M: Mandrake, Oxlip, Mekkins, Nightshade, Cairn, Rose the Healer, Stonecrop, Hulver, Bracken, Violet Chapter 31 Characters -- S: Rebecca, Mekkins, Brome, Bracken, Boswell, Mullion, Stonecrop, Rune, Nightshade, Oxlip, Mandrake -- M: Rose the Healer, Curlew, Hulver, Cairn, Medlar Chapter 32 Characters -- S''': Bracken, Stonecrop, Boswell, Mekkins, Rebecca, Comfrey -- '''M: Rune, Mandrake, Rose the Healer, Violet Chapter 33 Characters -- S: Stonecrop, Bracken, Boswell, Mekkins, Rebecca -- M: Brome, Rune, Mandrake, Hulver Chapter 34 Characters -- S: Bracken, Boswell, Stonecrop, Mekkins, Rebecca, Comfrey -- M: Rose the Healer, Rune, Mandrake, Curlew Chapter 35 Characters -- S: Rebecca, Bracken, Comfrey, Boswell -- M: Curlew, Violet Part Four: Siabod Chapter 36 Characters -- S: Bracken, Boswell, Quire, Skeat -- M: Burrhead, Rebecca, Linden, Medlar, Mandrake, Rune, Mekkins Chapter 37 Characters -- S: Rebecca, Boswell, Bracken, Comfrey -- M: Rose the Healer, Cairn, Mekkins, Mandrake Chapter 38 Characters -- S: Bracken, Boswell, Skeat, Quire -- M: Hulver, Merton, Linden, Mandrake, Rune, Mekkins, Rebecca Chapter 39 Characters -- S: Rebecca, Comfrey -- M: Bracken, Boswell, Mandrake, Rune Chapter 40 Characters -- S: Bracken, Boswell, Bran Chapter 41 Characters -- S: Bran, Bracken, Boswell, Celyn, Y Wrach (Gwynbach) -- M: Gelert, Mandrake, Rebecca, Rune, Skeat Chapter 42 Characters -- S: Bracken, Boswell, Celyn, Gelert, Y Wrach (Gwynbach), Rebecca -- M: Mandrake, Medlar, Cairn Chapter 43 Characters -- S: Bracken, Rebecca, Y Wrach, Celyn -- M: Mandrake, Mekkins, Rose the Healer, Sarah, Boswell Part Five: The Seventh Stillstone Chapter 44 Characters -- S: Bracken, Medlar, Rebecca, Comfrey -- M: Bran, Celyn, Rebecca, Boswell Chapter 45 Characters -- S: Rebecca, Comfrey, Rune, Bracken Chapter 46 Characters -- S: Comfrey, Rune, Rebecca, Bracken, -- M: Mandrake, Cairn Chapter 47 Characters -- S: Bracken, Rebecca, Comfrey, Rose, Curlew, Beech, Tryfan, Medlar -- M: Rue, Rune, Mekkins, Boswell, Hulver Chapter 48 Characters -- S: Tryfan, Rose, Curlew, Rebecca, Comfrey, Beech, Bracken, Boswell -- M: Hulver, Ballagan, Vervain, Linden Chapter 49 Characters -- S: Rebecca, Bracken, Medlar, Boswell, Tryfan -- M: Rune, Mandrake, Rose the Healer, Mekkins, Cairn, Curlew (of her tunnels), Hulver Chapter 50 Characters -- S: Boswell, Tryfan, Comfrey, -- M: Bracken, RebeccaCategory:Chapter Notes